Superhero
by ILYSASUKE
Summary: Naruto is a special boy, Sasuke is a careless boy. When two world collide, someone is going to get hurt. A race against time and an era coming to an end. I think, we need a superhero. AU NaruSasuNaru Yaoi
1. Clumsy

**_Superhero_**

Chapter 1

_Clumsy_

"He's coming! Just do it now!" Kushina yelled on the top of her lungs. Minato looked at his wife in worry. He gently lifted the red haired woman and sped his way down the streets, faster than a car. His legs carried them both quickly to the nearest hospital and Minato ran faster as he saw the lights emitting from the hospital. The blond haired man used his telum to get the pair close enough to the doors.

"We're here." He murmured and gently walked inside the emergency section. "Can I get help?! My wife is having her baby!" Nurses rushed around getting doctors and pulling out a wheelchair for the 9 month pregnant woman. They rolled her into the maternity ward and put her in a bed straight away. Minato was pushed out of the room so the doctors could deliver his baby. Even if he couldn't be in the room he still watched from the little square on the door.

A doctor walked up to a writhing Kushina. He looked as if she was going to tear the man apart like a lion to their prey. The doctor gently explained; "We going to make you push okay? Your dilated and so this means your baby can come out."

Minato knew Kushina wasn't the one for 'rules' so he watched as she screamed in agony as she tried to push. Even when the doctors told her to stop, she continued like the almighty thick head she was. The blond had to laugh at his wife's antics as she tried to get the baby out. "You can do it Kushi." He murmured from behind the door. All of a sudden a wash of relief was present in the room as a tiny scream was heard.

Before Minato could open the doors, he heard a crash. It was loud and glass shattered everywhere. Minato quickly entered the room to see a little cart full of utensils fallen on the ground. "What happened?" Minato asked and the doctor looked up at the nurse who stood next to the cart.

"Did you do this?" He asked and the nurse shook her head.

"I'm not sure! I know I didn't bump it, I don't know how that happened..." She mumbled and the doctor nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thats alright. Here Mr Namikaze, this is your son." He said and presented the bundle of blue to his father.

Kushina opened her eyes to see her beloved husband holding a blue blanket. "Hey, I thought I was going to hold him first." Kushina slurred out and Minato laughed in between his tears of joy. "Lets name him. I like the name Naruto... After my father." She said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, Naruto." Minato cooed as he walked over to Kushina. He handed the small baby over to her arms and she looked into the little boys eyes. They were a bright blue. More blue than the skies or oceans alike.

Because of these eyes, she gasped loudly. Exactly like Minato's eyes. "Minato... He's an Electra. My baby's an electra." She cried. Tears of sadness poured out of her eyes as she held the boy to her heart. "I-I can't do it. I can't! He can't be taken by the Verein! I won't allow it!" She whispered harshly. "I, have to give him up. No one must ever know about him." She sniffed.

"Kushina, babe, you have a tendency of overthinking everything and doing rash decisions... Just reconsider. Your first son, you'd give him up?" He asked as he picked up the baby from her arms. He looked into Naruto's small eyes but found his own eyes he'd seen for 26 years. Kushina nodded with a sigh.

"I'd give him up, so he won't be in that place. But, I want to know him." Kushina said.

Minato handed the little boy over to the doctor. "Go to sleep, okay? And we'll talk about it tomorrow." He reasoned and the red haired woman agreed silently and fell asleep. Minato was pushed out of the room by the nurse and they put Kushina in a normal hospital bed and transferred her to a room. The blond man walked down the long hall and found himself in the maternity ward reception. Across from the information desk was a large window.

Minato turned his head and peered into the open room which had clear tubs with babies in them. His smile widened a bit when he saw the nurse put his little Naruto into the room. His messy blond hair splayed out the pillow and bright blue eyes looked around curiously. Maybe the cart moved on it's own because of Naruto? Since Kushina and himself know that Naruto's and electra, maybe, he can move stuff.

"They're wonderful huh?" A woman asked Minato. He turned to see a tall lady with enormous boobs and blond hair. Her blue eyes looked at the children inside the room. "My telum, is to fertile couples. Some of these babies have gay parents, like, that little girl over there, you see her?" The doctor asked pointing to a brown haired baby with pale eyes. "Her mothers made her."

Minato nodded and looked at his own son. "Thats a really beautiful telum Doctor..."

"Tsunade. Call me Tsunade."

"Okay, my son is an electra too." He sighed and pointed to Naruto.

"Hmm. He has our eyes." Tsunade murmured. "I bet you're planning on putting him up for adoption. Couples try and get rid of their electra kids."

Minato nodded but Kushina had a different reason for giving up Naruto. "We do want to give him up, but thats because, we don't want him to get put in the Verein. If he's adopted, no one would know his parents and he'd live normally." Minato explained.

"The Verein is cruel huh?" Tsunade asked. "I used to live there, with my husband. We were going to have kids before he died, very young. We used to be kept in prison cells and given food once a day."

"That was the same as me until I broke out." Minato said. "I found my wife in Japan and we came to America to get away from the Verein. Madara has no telum though he has us wrapped around his finger." He seethed.

"It's the government. Because he's the first ever electra, they pay him to get whatever he wants. Thats how he got us in this sorry state." Tsunade got called by one of the nurses behind the counter. "Anyway, do what ever you can, to help your son. Hopefully we meet again." She said her final parting words and left. Minato turned and looked at the rows of babies. He went to see Naruto again and noticed his little sleeping face.

* * *

"Naruto, get up right now." Iruka yelled from the kitchen. The sleeping boy groaned and pulled his blankets over his head. The brown haired man wasn't having that today so he walked upstairs to the blonds room and stripped the bed sheets off him. "When I say get up, I expect you to get up! Have a little respect."

"Sorry Dad." Naruto mumbled and got up. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair. Naruto's phone started to buzz so he picked it up and saw 12 missed calls from Mrs Namikaze. "Shit!" He mumbled and called the red haired woman back. Kushina was like a mom to Naruto. She came over all the time with Minato and their son James. Naruto thought that Japanese people would name their son something Japanese like his dad did, but Kushina said she didn't want James to get teased at school.

Which was already hard enough with that bright red hair of his. But Naruto and James are the best of friends which caused Kushina to baby Naruto all the time. "Naruto! How come you haven't been answering my calls!"

"Sorry Kushina, I was sleeping..." He said and the woman sighed on the other end.

"Thats alright. Listen, James needs a lift to school and since you're old enough to drive and qualified, could you take him?" She asked and Naruto perked up a bit.

"Sure, no problem Kushina. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be right over." He said and hung up. Naruto got into the shower and turned it on. Water flower down and washed away all the bad things from yesterday and start anew. Naruto picked up his towel and turned the water off. He dried himself off while brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He also got some clothes ready and brought them to his bench. But the strange thing was, he could do everything together at once in under 2 minutes.

Naruto is an electra whose telum is telekinesis. He can levitate anything and make it do anything. His brush and toothbrush floated in the air brushing his hair and teeth. Naruto's clothes hovered over to him though Naruto used his hands to dry himself off. A telum is an electra's power. An electra, is the superhuman with the telum. They are either worshiped by believers, shut out by realists or left alone by the people who didn't care.

The chance of having a baby whose and electra is 1:1,000,000. They are quite rare and probably around 7000 electras roaming the planet, meaning 7000 out of the 7,000,000,000 people on earth have a supernatural power from 'God'. This power is not genetic per say, you're just naturally born with it.

Naruto put all the utensils down and put on his clothes. He picked up his keys and ran out of the door. Iruka was waiting for him with some eggs. "Naruto, eat something before you go." He said so the blond toned down the energy and sat down for some breakfast. "So, decided what university you wanted to go to?" Iruka asked.

"I was thinking the Virginia College of Electra. I really want to study more about my powers and maybe, you know get somewhere." He mumbled with the egg white flapping around like a fish.

"That sounds nice. Oh, I almost forgot, you're turning 18 soon. What did you want to do for your birthday Naruto?" He asked while sipping orange juice.

"I was thinking of not going to Germany." He growled. Naruto doesn't want to go to Germany as that is where the Verein is put. It an underground settlement in Electra city, named after these humans. The Verein is where the Electra's live if their not put on missions by Madara. Once an electra turns 18 they get sent to Germany to live there until they die, which is a long time as they normal lifespan for an electra is 20 years longer than a normal human.

Iruka nodded slowly as he dipped his bread into the egg yolk. "But you do know, this neighborhood doesn't know you're an electra. So you're safe." Iruka said and Naruto nodded but truly didn't want to go to Germany. He's heard so much from Minato about that place. Thinking about Minato reminded Naruto that he had to pick up James. He finished up and glided his plate to the sink while running out of the door. He got to his car and held onto the steering wheel.

Naruto used his power and forced the wheels forward. Naruto hasn't used gas on his car all year. He just uses his telum to move the car wheels. The car moved forward and he was on the road. He traveled down the street, turned left and parked in front of the first house on that street. He beeped the horn and the white house's front door burst open. "Naruto!" The boy called. He was around 15 and his red hair grew to his shoulders. Dull blue eyes looked at his friend and he ran to the car.

"Hey James. Get in quickly because you're late!" Naruto called and James threw open the door. Kushina opened the front door and looked at the car and the boys inside.

"Drive safely Naruto." She called and waved at the boys.

"Of course Kushina!" He called back and got the wheels going again. They rolled down the streets and to James' school. He turned a corner and saw from the corner of his eyes, a dark haired boy on crutches trying to pick up his backpack. Naruto felt bad for not doing anything so he parked the car.

"Naruto! I have to get to school!" James complained.

"Don't worry, I'll write you a note. Let me just help this guy out." Naruto called out and moved towards the struggling boy. "Hey, let me help you out." He said and picked up the bag. The dark haired boy looked at his savior.

"Thank you so much." He sighed happily and shifted the crutches so he could walk properly.

Naruto slung the bag over his own shoulder and looked back at James who waited patiently in the car. "Listen, did you need a lift? I mean, I'll take you anywhere." He said and the dark haired boy nodded slowly eyeing the red car.

"Sure. Why not?" He said and followed Naruto to his car. "My name's Sasuke. Yeah, my name is Japanese. It's because my parents are Japanese. They actually live in Tokyo right now." Sasuke explained. Naruto noticed the boy talked a lot when he was nervous.

Naruto helped the boy into the car and put his backpack next to him. "Hey, I'm James." The red haired introduced.

"Sasuke." The stranger responded. The car ride was not boring as Naruto asked Sasuke and James many question.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm 18. Just fresh out of school." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded as Sasuke's situation was very close as his own. "What university were you planning on going to?" James fidgeted as it wasn't his type of conversation as he was only 15.

Sasuke shrugged and massaged his leg. "Sorta thinking on going to study about electra's. Maybe the College of Electra?" He mumbled.

"That's great. So, what were you planning on doing with your life? What are your future aspirations?" Naruto asked as he took a sharp turn.

"I want to be a scientist!" James pipped in.

"I was thinking of being an electra school teacher." Sasuke said and the car stopped.

"Thats good. Alright James, out you go." Naruto said but James sat still. "Go on."

James picked up his bag but didn't move. "Can you come and write my note? I need a guardian to sign." He said and Naruto nodded while getting out. But then he stopped.

"Uh, Sasuke could you sign the note... It needs to be someone over 18 and... I'm still 17." Naruto mumbled at his stupidity. Sasuke chuckled and picked himself up trying to get out of the car. Naruto helped the kid out by using telekinesis to lift Sasuke out of the car and pick up the crutches. Sasuke gasped as Naruto used his telum. The crutches levitate up and Sasuke's body was brought out of the car gently.

Sasuke reached out for his crutches with the help of James and Naruto walked over to them to help Sasuke out. "Your an electra!" Sasuke gasped while Naruto nodded. They slowly walked down the path to the administration office. Sasuke was amazed that Naruto had been an electra all along. "I think, the reason why I didn't notice, is because most electra's are very broody. But you're a happy. And another reason is that, I have only ever seen 1 electra in my life."

Naruto looked at the boy with great interest. He seemed so determined to learn about electra's, but has never seen one. "By the way Sasuke, how did you hurt yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's kinda embarrassing... I tripped. Well, I was walking on the gutters and well, I tripped and there happened to be a car coming so it squashed my leg. It was actually my uncle driving the car which made it worse." Sasuke shrugged which made Naruto laugh so loud the houses around the school could probably hear him.

"Are, are you serious!" He gasped out. "That! That is the funniest thing, I have ever heard!" He laughed and held onto his stomach as he felt cramps coming on. Sasuke chuckled a bit at the sight of Naruto crouched down holding his stomach while laughing so much.

James huffed as he watched the students from other classrooms look out their window to see what the fuss was about. "Come on Naruto! It wasn't that funny! I feel bad for Sasuke rather than feel the need to laugh about his pain!" Naruto looked at James's blue eyes begging the idiot to stop. He sighed and got up with a tiny chuckled and they continued their trek to the office. Eventually the trio made it to the office and Naruto wrote out a letter, Sasuke signed it and James got to class.

"Bye James, have fun!" Naruto called out.

"Yeah yeah." He called back. Sasuke leaned back on the wall when suddenly, the crutches slid forward. Sasuke was about to crush his own legs but Naruto used his telum before Sasuke could do damage.

He lifted Sasuke up mid air and moved the metal sticks under his armpit and lowered the cripple boy down gently. "Thank you. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a magnet for danger. I, always, get myself into... Sticky situations. I've been like this since I was young. Always, breaking something, getting F's because of an forgotton assignment. I'm really easy going now because, I don't really give a shit anymore."

Naruto really felt bad for Sasuke. The boy did look like he got banged and bruised pretty often. He looks like a boy whose second home is the hospital. "That's alright. Now, where are you off to?" Naruto asked as they both began to walk back to the car.

"I need to get home. My Uncle told me I should take a walk everyday to build up arm strength." Sasuke said as he hopped along. "Hey Naruto. Could you tell me a bit about electra's?" He asked shyly, not knowing if it was a good topic.

Naruto shrugged and pointed to his eyes. "Every electra has blue eyes. It's actually the same color too. Some people may get pinned for being an electra for having blue eyes, but for someone who has studied and mingled with us, don't usually make that mistake." He started. "I think it'll be easier if you asked some questions."

"Your telum, is it transferable?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it is, but it doesn't make the person receiving the power, an electra. They keep their natural eye color but just receive the ability. They do this like, as a genetic family thing. Passing down a telum." He answered and looked ahead to see the car.

Sasuke noticed this too which made him gloomy as he wasn't going to ask more questions as he wanted to. "How does the Verein get you?" Sasuke asked.

"Usually, when an electra baby is born, the doctors can notice as the baby uses their telum for the first time. I was less noticeable as, I probably swung some lights or something. Then they note you down and send it to Germany where they keep tabs on you. Then they get someone to fetch you once you're 18 so you can work for them." Naruto summarised.

Sasuke listened at how annoyed Naruto sounded when he talked about that place. "It sounds like you don't like that place."

"Well, obviously! I mean, who- Do you need help in the car?" He asked as Sasuke tried to get the door open. He unlocked the car, opened the door, helped Sasuke in and got on his side to drive. "As I was saying, who would want to go willingly to a slaughter house! The Verein is the German word for a bunch of asshole making special people eat once a day and sending them off to army settlements and kill other people." He growled.

"Who was the first electra?" Sasuke asked.

"Hah, weren't you listening in History? Madara that german Nazi with the silver eyes was the first electra and his telum, is immortality. I used to think he was Hitler's son. He can never truly died unless, someone has a telum to kill people." Naruto said.

"But, you're going to Verein soon." Sasuke noted.

Naruto shook his head and turned a corner. "Is it up ahead?" The raven nodded. "Well, I hope not. I shouldn't as I'm adopted. My Dad never told the doctors that I was an electra. So they shouldn't trace me up anytime soon. Alright. Lets go." Naruto mumbled and got out of the car when Sasuke said stop. He held onto Sasuke's bag and gently helped Sasuke out of the car and to the front step of his house. Naruto rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Looks like no ones home." Sasuke sighed and reached for the backpack Naruto was holding.

Naruto noticed but wouldn't hand it to him. "You're not just going to sit here and wait for your family." Sasuke chuckled at what Naruto said and shook his head.

"No, the keys are in there." He mentioned and Naruto automatically opened the bag for a set of keys. He snooped through the bag and came up with nothing.

"Sasuke, there isn't any keys in here." He said and Sasuke groaned. Just another day for the Uchiha boy. He should have known better than to go out by himself. "But, don't worry, I can unlock the door." Naruto cheered and peered through the keyhole. If it was just an ordinary locking system it would be a jiffy. He used his telum, telekinesis, to unlock the door with no key. With a quick snap, the door cracked open to show the beautifully furnished home.

Sasuke's eyes where the size of plates when he saw the door open. "That, is amazing." He murmured and he tottered inside his home. Naruto put the bag on a table so Sasuke could reach it, if he ever needed it. "Thank you so much Naruto. Thi is just amazing. I mean, I got into my house! With no key! Man, your so lucky." Sasuke gushed and his eyes followed Naruto as he walked to the front door. "Don't you want to stay, and well, eat something?" He asked shyly. Naruto smiled and waved his hand.

"It's alright Sasuke. I'd better get going, before my Dad gets worried." He sighed and walked out of the boy's house and into his car. The engine didn't start, but the wheels started to move. Naruto went home to find it empty. This is what it normally looks like on a weekday. Iruka would go to work and since he's a graduate from high school, he just lazed around at home doing, nothing. But today, he felt like doing something. He could have stayed at Sasuke's house, but he felt as if he was intruding.

A knock was heard from the door along with; "Naruto! Naruto it's me! Kushina! Come out, lets go have lunch!" The red haired woman called. He couldn't really say no to her because, he loved her like a Mom, and he didn't have the heart. But he also had nothing better to do so he wouldn't mind going to have lunch with James' Mom.

"Sure! I'm coming." He called and raced down the stairs. He flung open the door to see Kushina standing with Minato a meter away. "Alright lets go." He said and they all got into the car. Minato started to drive but then the car stopped.

"What's going on?" He mumbled to himself and tried again but before anything could happen, the wheels started to move again. Naruto smirked as the couple sighed in relief that the car was moving again. It was a silent drive to the nearest fast food restaurant. No one spoke but it was comfortable. Naruto concentrated on the wheels and Kushina silently looked at the back seat where her little boy sat.

They finally stopped and all got out of the car. Naruto released his telum and Minato locked up the car and they all went in. "Alrighty, what did you want to get?" Kushina asked. Naruto looked on the menu and shrugged.

"I'll just get a chicken burger." He said and looked back as the line ahead.

"An Minato! What do you want?" She asked.

"Ah, just get me a chicken burger." He called from the tables he found. Kushina smiled smugly as the boys both ordered the same thing.

Kushina nodded and walked up to a register. "Naruto, you got sit at the table and I'll bring everything over okay." She said and Naruto nodded following her instructions. He went over to Minato and looked into those blue eyes, just like his own.

"Hey Minato, how have you been?" Naruto asked as he sat down. The blond man sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto, the business has been tough. I mean, you'd expect that, if you give money to someone, they give you what you want, right? But no, not this guy, he's just taking me for a ride. Now I have to get a court hearing for everything, but you know I can't do that since I escaped from Verein and they might send me back. But, other than that, I'm good." He laughed and Naruto chuckled a bit with him. "What about you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Fine really. Having a great time at home. I also have more time to see James, you and Kushina. But Dad still goes to work so I don't see him much. I also met this guy today. He's very prone to danger. Like, a bad luck charm. James didn't want him to come because he might of been late for class, but I felt bad for the guy."

Minato nodded slowly. "It feels nice to do something good for people doesn't it?" He murmured.

"Yeah, I feel like a superhero. Like Batman." He smiled and they conversation came up short as Kushina came with the burgers.

"Alright boys! Dig in!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for lunch Kushina, it was great." Naruto said politely as he got out of the car. "And thank you Minato for telling me all that, stuff." He shivered which made the older man cackle. "See you soon okay?" He asked and the couple nodded.

"Bye Naruto!" Kushina called from her window before they drove off. Naruto smiled and walked inside the house. He found himself still being alone. But something caught his eyes. A bicycle on the corner beside a large bookshelf seized his attention. He pulled it out and found it looking in pretty good condition.

Thinking, 'What the hell' he took it out on the street to take it for a spin. He rode down the streets almost as fast as a car. Wind flowed through his blond locks and his laughed loudly. He came to a stop as he saw a familiar house. He wondered if the boy was still in there and knocked on the door. A smash was heard from inside the house and heavy cursing before a, "Come in!"

Naruto slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke trying to pick up broken glass. It slashed his arms and they dripped with blood. "Oh goodness! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and slapped the glass out of Sasuke's hands. He heaved Sasuke onto a chair and picked up the pieces without using his hands.

Sasuke looked at his arms and sighed. "It's nothing new."

"Sasuke! You shouldn't be used to this! Are you alright?" Naruto asked with all the glass in the bin. He walked up to Sasuke and saw the little beads of blood coming through from the broken skin.

"I'm fine." He said but Naruto still picked out the tiny shards of glass in his pale arm. once the worse was over, he started to look for bandaids for his arm. "Top draw. It's convenient for me to get them there." Sasuke chuckled as he used his uncle's joke. Naruto shook his head and brought the box to the injured boy.

"Sit still." He murmured and slowly peeled the packet open and gently slid the plastic over his skin. "Sasuke, why are you always getting hurt?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Sasuke shrugged and tried to come up with a sufficient answer. "I broke a mirror once." He said with a chuckle. "I just think that I'm a prime example of 'It could have been worse'."

"You think so little of yourself. You a human being like everyone else. Just be extra careful okay?" Naruto slowly patted down each sore spot with such delicacy that looked as if Sasuke was made of porcelain.

Sasuke nodded as he watched the blond do this. For a normal person they'd feel a bit of tension in the air, but Sasuke didn't care. It looked as if his health mattered to Naruto, and it felt nice. Itachi, Aunt Venus and his Uncle Obito didn't really get surprised when Sasuke hurt himself, so he didn't care either. But here's, Naruto, treating him as if he was going to shatter into a million piece's. "I promise."

"Good. Now, lets do something. I'm bored." He said and helped Sasuke off the chair and on his crutches.

"I have a Playstation plus Grand Theft Auto, so you know what that means right?" Sasuke asked with a childish ring to it.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to Iruka yelling again. "Naruto get up this instant! You do this every morning! It's the same story with you! Sleep 'till 12, get up, eat junk then go on your computer until midnight! Get out of that stupid bed before I throw it out!" The man yelled and finally Naruto got up and went downstairs. Iruka was making scrambled eggs and toast. Naruto sat down and waited for the plate of food.

"Hey Dad..."

"What?"

"Is it normal to be highly at risk of being in danger. Or like, a danger magnet?" Naruto asked obviously talking about Sasuke.

Iruka shrugged and started to think. "Well, I guess there is such things. I mean, if you're a superstitious person, of believe in coincidences. Then yeah, that may go as far as to almost break every bone in your body everyday, why?"

"Curious."

"You're not curious. What is it?"

"This boy I met-"

"Ooh! Is it your boyfriend-"

"Dad! I'm not gay! Let me finish!" Naruto yelled with a red face. Iruka chuckled and let the blond continue. "As I was saying, a boy I met, became my friend, and I noticed he always gets hurt. I mean, he broke his leg, tried to pick up a bag for 20 minutes because he couldn't bend down, and then he shatters a vase and glass went everywhere. I mean, thats a bit much. The poor fellow has to do this everyday." Naruto explained and Iruka nodded.

"Maybe he's just careless." Iruka shrugged though Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, for one, why did he have a bag in the first place?"

"He was going out on a walk." Naruto retaliated.

"With no one with him?" He asked and his adoptive son nodded. "See, mistake number one, he should have stayed home with that broken leg. Okay, so then he breaks a vase, what is a guy doing with a vase? Of course there was a 50, 50 chance he was going to drop it. See, maybe the boy is just a bit too clumsy and negligent to his surroundings."

Naruto nodded slowly as the information sunk in. It did make sense as, Sasuke seemed as if what he did didn't really matter so maybe he is just being a bit irresponsible with his health. "I think you're right Dad, that actually sounds true. I'm going to tell Sasuke today." Naruto said and went upstairs to shower and get dressed.

He went to Sasuke's house that day to try and help the raven haired boy get over this nonsense. He rapped on the door twice and an older man with age line on either side of his nose, came up to greet him. His hair was long and black, pushed over his shoulder. His black eyes judged Naruto from head to toe. "Who are you?" He asked in a smooth baritone voice.

"I'm, Naruto, Sasuke's friend." He introduced and the older boy's eyes widened.

"Sasuke has friends! Ha ha, very funny. And it's funnier because he's an Electra!" The man yelled behind him when a disheveled Sasuke limped over with his crutches snug under his arms.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said as he looked around the male. Sasuke's eyes lightened up as he saw the blond.

"Naruto? Hey! I didn't know you were coming today!" He said with a bright smile and nudged his older brother out of the way. "Sorry about Itachi, he can be a real prick sometimes."

"No, no, I'm sorry for not calling or anything. I actually wanted to talk to you, maybe go for a walk." He shrugged making it look like a friendly thing.

Sasuke nodded. "Sure that sounds great. Just wait with Itachi and I'll go get out of these pyjamas. Okay?" Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke's dark green striped pyjamas. Itachi led Naruto through to the kitchen where he saw two other people with black hair and black eyes.

"Who's this young lad?" The man asked. He didn't look very old, maybe in his late thirties. About as old as Iruka. Itachi could have passed as brothers with this man as he looked around late 20's. The woman sat with a cup to her lips looking as if she wasn't even going to attempt a conversation.

"I'm Naruto." He said shyly.

"Well, Naruto, I'm Obito and this is my wife, Venus." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Uchiha." He said. He watched as Itachi snooped through the fridge for something to eat.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" The man asked.

Naruto shook his head signaling he was alright. Itachi nodded and made himself a peanut butter sandwich. A 'thonk' was heard and from a corner Sasuke emerged with a white shirt and dark blue jeans. But his hair, is was wet, and messed up but it looked gorgeous. Even his fringe was pushed back with the mess. "Okay, lets go." He said and they both walked out. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto sighed in defeat. He knew this was going to happen. A bit quickly, but bound to happen. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling alright, now that you're here." He admitted and that made Naruto go red.

"'Kay then... Well, it's got to do with your bad luck." He released the topic and now he didn't know how Sasuke was going to react about it.

"Go on."

"You know that whatever I say, I still consider you my friend even if we met yesterday."

"Naruto? Just say it!"

The boy nodded and Sasuke braced himself. "I think that, you're always hurting yourself because, you have common sense issues." He said quickly and Sasuke stopped.

"Common sense issues? You saying I'm dumb?" He asked angrily.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying you're being a bit careless. You're not taking care of yourself. You need to help yourself Sasuke, get your head screwed on properly." Naruto said while Sasuke absorbed what he said.

The raven boy felt both sadness and anger towards Naruto. Angry because he was saying that he had no common sense and sad because, he was right in a way. "I, I know what you mean. I'm not mad at you. I'll, try to help myself." Sasuke accepted what Naruto's was saying and they continued to walk.

"So, your brother looks just like you." Naruto said and Sasuke shook his head.

"No, not at all, his face is longer and he has those stupid things on his face. I look like my Mother. She's in Japan."

"How come you don't live in Japan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Itachi has to hold his end of the company from America. The Uchiha company deal with America too so, Itachi needs to deal with that part of the business. I just stayed with him and my Uncle because, I didn't know how to speak Japanese."

Naruto laughed at the image of a little Sasuke telling his parents he didn't want to go to Japan because he didn't know the language. "That's really cute." He said without a second thought although, Sasuke kind of felt as if Naruto was trying to say something. They walked down the path and talked about whatever came to mind. "I'm inviting you to my party. Just to let you know."

Sasuke's smile peaked and started to look like a chesire cat. "Cool! When's the party?" He asked.

"Well, my birthday is on the 10th of october but the party is on the 11th. I have a month to set everything up! I'm going to have everyone there." He gushed over his party and Sasuke started to give Naruto pointers on what they should do. They boys turned around and discussed parties all the way back home. Before Sasuke went inside they exchanged a hug. It didn't mean anything to Naruto but Sasuke blushed like a schoolgirl. He wasn't gay, he just thought that Naruto might be gay and thinks it's okay to hug guys like that. "Bye Sasuke."

"Bye Naruto!" He called and Naruto got inside his car and rolled away. Sasuke went inside his house and tried to think of Naruto normally. Trying to think of him as a friend who he needs to get a present for because his birthday is coming up. Itachi looked at his brother from his spot at the computer. He was doing something with work obviously. Itachi never came home unless he felt bad for never seeing Sasuke.

He turned the screen off and walked over to his lil' brother. "Who's that boy to you?" Itachi asked slowly.

Sasuke's heart thudded so loud he thought the world could hear it. Why would Itachi ask something like that to him, he wouldn't understand. Itachi could notice that there was a bit more than friendship with those two. "I don't know what you mean." Sasuke said and walked past him, trying to concentrate and not be stupid and accidently hit the crutch on the side of something and break it.

At the Uzumaki/Umino house Naruto looked up party shops for the decorations. He and Sasuke decided to have posters saying happy birthday, and pictures of him when he was a little kid. Naruto had a nice pile a baby photo's to his right, but now he was looking for a shop that had balloons and the lot. A name popped up saying 'Teuchi Party Shop'. It was close by so he could go tomorrow if he wanted to. He looked at the time at the bottom of the screen and noticed it was also friday.

Naruto works at the local clothing store of fridays, saturdays and sundays, 12:00 to 7:00 with an hour break in between. Right then it was 11:32 so Naruto got ready for work, put his necessities in his backpack and left to make money. He really loved his job because of his boss. She's the most coolest person in the world to Naruto. The woman, Hinata has a daughter his own age who works there and she lets him get whatever clothes he wants.

When Iruka first met Rita, he thought that the pair was dating. But that wasn't the case so he stopped his jibes and left them alone. Rita actually has two moms, Hinata and Tenten who takes care of the other store. Naruto got to the shop and saw the older woman's face brightened as she saw her employee. "Naruto, put your stuff away and get to work!" She called out and Naruto nodded and did just that.

"Hey Naruto!" Rita called from a stack of boxes. Naruto went over to help. "How have you been?" She asked and he lifted all six boxes. Rita was always impressed with Naruto's telum and how at ease he was when he used it.

"I've been good Rita, hows your brother?" He asked thinking about the 10 year old who had the same pale eyes and brown hair like his sister.

She nodded and followed the blond out. "Tori's fine. Cheeky, but fine." She chuckled and they both exited the store room. Naruto opened the boxes and put the shoe boxes in stacks. "What are you doing with yourself during your freedom, before you go to college?" She asked and the blond shrugged.

"What are you doing with your freedom?" Naruto asked.

"Planning my birthday party." She said and Naruto laughed. He never remembers that Rita is 2 days older than him. She was born on the 8th of october while he was born on the 10th.

"Oh, right. Before I forget, you're coming to my party on the 11th and I'm going to get a cake for you so we both celebrate our birthdays." He said and Rita blushed a bit.

"H-how, considerate..." She stuttered. Her pale eyes looked away in embarrassment. She only ever stuttered when she was embarrassed like her mother. "I-I need to, g-go..." She said and walked over to the register where her Mom was. She said she'd take over so her thoughts would direct to work instead of Naruto.

Hinata walked over to the working boy who stacked the boxes in blinding speed. "Hey honey. When you're done here, could you restock the jewelry?" She asked nicely and Naruto nodded and got back to work. He looked at the shoes and noticed he had 6 out of the 10 different shoes he was stacking. Naruto chuckled slightly before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked and turned to see a small boy. "How can I help you little man?" Naruto asked and stood up.

The dark haired boy pointed to the pair of green sneakers. "I wanna get those for my cousin." He said and Naruto picked up the shoes.

"These ones?" He asked and the boy nodded. "Do you know he's shoe size?" Naruto asked and the little brunette boy shook his head. "Is he here?"

"No, he's at home." He said and Naruto sighed. "Mommy's here. She can tell you." He said and reached out for Naruto's hand and dragged him to his mother. And his mother, was someone he did not expect.

"Mrs Uchiha?" Naruto asked and he saw Sasuke's aunt looked at a boys shirt.

He face turned sour as she looked at her son holding the blond's hand. "Hello, Naruto. Come on Lee." She said and the 6 year old held onto her hand and they exited the store. Naruto was a bit confused but he went back to the shoes. Once he was done he went to the jewelry and fix it all up.

Minutes turned into hours, and finally it was time for Naruto's break. "I'm going to get some dinner, I'll be back soon." He called behind him and Rita waved the blond off. Naruto went to the food court and got himself some subway. He used to eat a lot of Mcdonalds but he cut down when he noticed his stomach enlarging.

The girl on the other side smiled her fake smile. Everyone has that, even Naruto, it was a must in retail jobs. "Hi, what would you like?" Naruto ordered to the sweet girl and paid for his sandwich and moved to a table. He started to eat and went back to work. Nothing really happened except for earlier that day when he met Sasuke's little cousin, Lee. Naruto drove home at 7:15 and found Iruka sleeping on the couch.

"You big oaf." Naruto mumbled and dumped a fluffy blanket over his Dad. He looked at the tanned man with the long scar across his nose. He's been with Naruto through everything. He didn't know his own parents but Iruka was a good replacement. He was taught manners and chores from this man, and the couple down the street. Kushina and Minato also helped Iruka raise him. It would've been really hard teaching a ball of energy who's also an electra, table manners.

Naruto went to bed thinking about his life until now. How it's been being an electra. The looks he got, the people to blessed every step he took. What that thought, he fell asleep.


	2. Eighteen

_**Superhero**_

Chapter 2

_Eighteen_

Naruto walked beside Sasuke and Itachi inside the warm hospital. Sasuke tried to keep up with the two males who waltzed up to the reception desk. "Hello, we have an appointment with Dr Yamato. My brother is getting his cast off his leg today." Itachi informed the woman as to why they were at the hospital.

During Naruto's time at the Uchiha house, he's noticed how cool and alert Itachi could be. Whenever Sasuke mumbled something rude behind the boy's back, Itachi would turn and shoot something as equally rude to the boy. Naruto loved seeing the boy's fight. Not that, he was some masochistic person who loves peoples pain, but, how they have a person who understands your teen ways. Iruka may be young, but he doesn't comprehend what Naruto's generation is like.

Itachi turned to look for Sasuke who was a couple meters away. "Hurry up Sasuke!" He called and walked down the corridors. Naruto smirked and walked up to Sasuke giving him some company.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "No really, thank you for bothering to even be my friend. And, for staying here with me. It, means a lot." Naruto just walked, thinking of how Sasuke must have been in his adolescent years. Lanky, with that spiky hair. He was probably pinned as an emo. But, he always gets hurt or in trouble, so, maybe a class clown? It must have been worse than that for Itachi to have mocked him for having a friend.

"Hey Sasuke, why did you have such a rough high school experience?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke looked at Naruto with dread in his eyes. He was hiding something. The actual reason why no one liked him. But he wouldn't tell Naruto that as, it may cause a rift between them. The only answer he must give him, is the one he already knows.

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "You know, I'm super clumsy and well, no one wanted a friend like that. I did have a few girls who helped me but, when I was a junior no one wanted to know me. Probably didn't want to be seen by a loser with horrible grades at their graduation."

Naruto shook his head. "Their young and naive. I wouldn't listen to any of them. You're fine now, and thats all that matters." Naruto nodded in conclusion and watched as Itachi waited for the boys in front of a door.

"Took your time. Were you having a mother's meeting?" Itachi chuckled at his own joke. Naruto put on his straightest poker face and gently picked up a chair without moving from his spot, meaning he used his telum.

"No, just planning on how to kill you." Naruto said and dropped the chair right in front of Itachi. The boy froze the the metal clattered on the floor and the younger boys laughed hysterically.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Itachi muttered and put the chair where it came from. The trio moved inside Dr Yamato's office and sat down. Sasuke put his crutches to one side and they all started to discuss about Sasuke's leg. A while later they got down to business. Dr Yamato pulled out a machine with a long cord that connected to a pizza cutter looking thing. Sasuke reached out for the closest thing to hold onto and it was Naruto's forearm.

"Okay, I'm going to cut along the side. It's going to feel stiff when I take it off, but you have to gently move it around so nothing bad happens alright?" Dr Yamato warned and turned the machine on. The buzz was the only thing heard in the room until Sasuke made a comment before the rotating blade touched the cast on his leg.

"You're not going to amputated my leg right?" He asked which causes everyone to laugh.

"No, Mr Uchiha, your leg is going to be fine." He reassures and cuts along the black cast. The sound of the machine and the cast being sawed in half was filled in everyone's ears. When Dr Yamato was done with one side, he moved to the other and cut a line the same way and when he was done, Naruto could feel blood rush back into his arm again.

"That wasn't scary at all." Sasuke sighed in relief and leaned back on the chair.

"You, are such a drama queen." Itachi sighed as he watched the doctor get pliers. The older Uchiha laughed at Sasuke's expression to the pliers. They were big and scary and they were not going near his leg.

Sasuke moved his leg under the chair and the doctor came back with scissors as well. "Don't touch my leg." He growled which made the doctor confused.

"What's wrong now Mr Uchiha?" The doctor asked wearily. Naruto was fed up with Sasuke's girlish behaviour so, using his ability inconspicuously, slowly moved Sasuke's leg out in full view for the doctor. "Oh I knew you weren't wimp Mr Uchiha. You're very brave." Dr Yamato smiled which was very scary and sadistic but also sarcastic. He put the pliers in the incision he made and pulled the ends together.

But the result was fascinating. The two sides of the cast popped open showing the layer of white wrapping underneath. Dr Yamato did this again to different sections of the cuts he made on the plastic and suddenly the whole front section came off. Sasuke was so still for the entire time and looked very relieved when the doctor took of the cast and cut away the white bandages with his scissors.

"Well done Sasuke." Naruto murmured and watched as the doctor put everything in the bin.

"I-It wasn't so, bad..." Sasuke admitted which made Naruto snicker.

"You were pissing your pants." Naruto pointed out.

"I know, I'm am a wimp. Anyway, I'm glad that's done. I can't wait to get back to walking. You'll help me right?" Sasuke asked Naruto, his new friend, someone who stayed even if he was a coward and gets himself in dangerous situations.

"Of course you idiot." Naruto smiled at his new friend. Maybe he could introduce him to Rita. They'll hit it off nicely. But that was for another day. Dr Yamato cleaned Sasuke's leg and helped him back on his crutches. The all walked out with a final goodbye to the doctor. Once they got out of the hospital, Sasuke attempted to put pressure on his foot and realized that was a horrible mistake.

Sasuke yelled in agony and fell forward. Naruto quickly turned and made him freeze mid action. Naruto ran up to him and put him back on his crutches. "It hurts so bad." He whined and Naruto made sure he was secure.

"Sasuke, what did you do?" He asked.

"I just touched the floor!" He yelled and Naruto chuckled a bit.

"It's alright. Come on, one step at a time." He mumbled and they slowly made it to the car. Itachi leaned against the hood of his car and waited for the young boys. "Lets make sure you can walk properly before my birthday, okay?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto... Happy birthday to you." Iruka whispered in Naruto's room as the sleeping boy lied on his bed unresponsive. Iruka chuckled and repeated the song. Naruto stirred in his bed and peaked through his lashes to see his Dad looking at him with a smile. "Hey, birthday boy."

"Any phone calls?"

"None."

"Strangers at the door?"

"Nope."

"Suspicious packages?"

"Naruto, stop this game. They're not coming after you. Now get up, shower, eat and then we'll get everything done for the party with Kushina, Minato and James' help." Iruka instructed the birthday boy and left his room. Naruto smiled and got up to get ready for his big day. Things were looking brighter, no one was after him and he's going to have an awesome birthday bash.

The blond did as Iruka said, showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth and styled his hair then ran downstairs to his birthday feast. Pancakes with ice cream, strawberries and a layer of icing sugar with a delicious caramel milkshake for a drink. Perfect breakfast for a new 18 year old electra. "Iruka, this, is, great!" Naruto called out in between mouthfuls of pancakes. Iruka laughed as he stirred the sugar in his coffee and looked at his son.

He's known that Naruto was actually Kushina and Minato's every since he got the bubbly boy. But, Naruto has always been his boy. He's been raised how Iruka wanted him. The day he got Naruto, the blond was his.

* * *

"Sign here, and here." The woman said to the unhappy couple. Kushina mumbled something unintelligible and scribbled her name twice on the paper. Minato followed along and that was it, Naruto was someone else's. "Thank you. Now, I might suggest you find someone who you know personally to take your son. It's much better if you want to see him often. Maybe a family friend or a cousin." She suggested but Kushina didn't listen to the girl who was happy that Kushina had to give up her son for his safety.

"Thank you, we'll be going." Minato said. He was always the responsible one out of the two. Making sure they never stepped a toe out of line. The pair moved down the halls and out of the hospital. They had no business in that place anymore. 9 months, and it was all for nothing. The baby room, the clothes, the new car, the money for the boy, all the vain as, he was going to be in more danger with them than anyone else. "Don't feel bad. We'll see him grow for sure." Minato said and they got into the car. Minato's phone started to ring but since he was driving he put it on speaker.

"Hello? Minato? It's me Iruka! I heard you had your baby! Everyone at work is wondering what it was, a boy or girl." Iruka said in his cheery voice. Minato smirked as he thought of the small man with a big shiny smile.

"Yeah Iruka, listen, don't go around telling everyone but, we put him up for adoption." Minato sighed and he tried to control his emotions unlike Kushina who hid behind her red locks.

On the other side of the phone, the brown haired man sucked in a deep breath taking in the news. "Wow, Minato thats harsh. Why is that?" Iruka asked honestly concerned for his workmate.

Minato looked at the road as the red light went green. Would he tell Iruka the truth? The boy wasn't like a brother to him but they were good pals. "Well, it's because he's an electra Iruka. We love him but, if he's found out to be an electra, than when he's 18 he'll be taken to the Verein. If someone adopts him, that won't be on his record and he'll go scot free. Know what I mean?"

"Minato, that is the best choice to make. Listen, would you mind if, I took him? You can see him whenever you want it's fine with me. You're a good guy Minato, I'd hate for you and Kushina not to see your first son. I'm driving home so, we could meet at the hospital?" Iruka asks and Kushina's head shot up. She couldn't believe was was coming out of the speakers. A man who is willing to get Naruto and let them see him as well.

"Iruka! It's me! Kushina! Listen, I heard what you said and well, I think it's perfect! I mean, you're so young and everything but, I mean, you'd do great as a Dad! I wouldn't pick anyone else. God bless your soul Iruka!" Kushina exclaimed with tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't believe that she'll be able to see Naruto now. The woman would be able to see her son.

Minato turned the car around and headed back to the hospital. His legs could run faster than the car, but he didn't mind. The only thing he hoped for is that Iruka's car could get there quick enough. They got back to the hospital and went straight to the maternity ward with a few odd glances as they were walking a bit fast.

20 minutes later, Iruka comes crashing in looking very tired. "I am so sorry! There was a pile up and it took forever to get around it! Like seriously, out of every day in the year, it was today! Anyway, I'm here. No drama." Iruka went to sit on a seat after he peaked in the room, though he was held still by a tiny pair of blue eyes. "Is that him?"

Kushina nodded and headed towards the counter to get the adoption papers for Iruka. The matter was settled over 15 minutes and Naruto was officially Iruka's. Kushina decided to give Iruka a few supplies for Naruto. When Iruka had first heard his name, he was unsure why the boy had such a foreign name as they live in America, though the name fit the boy beautifully.

Iruka Umino never forgot the moment he first held Naruto. His tiny little body fit into his arms perfectly and the boy's eyes looked inside his soul. "Hey, son." He murmured and bobbed the boy around receiving no answer from the newborn. Naruto was around 4 days old when Iruka took him in. Minato and Kushina spent days thinking of what they were going to do about the boy, but giving him to Iruka was the best choice they ever agreed with.

When the Namikaze pair decided to have James 3 years later, Iruka was prepared to have another son incase the boy was an electra as well. But when Kushina popped out this one, his grey blue eyes looked around aimlessly and nothing happened at his birth. Iruka was a bit relieved to only have one son with the energy of 4 kids.

But, now, 18 years later, Naruto would become a man. Not a baby anymore who cried for his Daddy all the time. Not the boy who always got in trouble in school, but a man. A man with responsibilities, places to see, adventures to go on.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be 18?" Iruka asked Naruto as he inhaled his birthday breakfast.

"Urm, the same as yesterday. Maybe a bit more tired." He shrugged and bit into a strawberry.

Iruka nodded and took a long gulp of his coffee. "I remember when I was 18. That was around... 22 years ago." The man calculated.

"Didn't you take me in when you were 22 years old?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, but I was 18, 22 years ago. And that is a long time. My suggestion is to make the most of it. Trust me, it goes more quickly than you expect it to." Iruka's piece of advice really struck a chord in Naruto.

Everything Iruka said, he meant about the Verein even if it wasn't directed at it. The meaning behind the words meant, enjoy your time before they take you. "I'll do my best." He mutters and once the blond was done with his banquet he got up and went to change in the clothes Iruka picked out for him. Poor Iruka was stuck with the mess and starts to wash up.

Naruto was a smart boy, and he knew his time was limited. That secret hole in Germany called the 'Verein' is a place for electra's to be imprisoned because, Madara a stupid Nazi, feels like it. The man spouts stupid stuff that, the first electra must have been made to control the rest and make the world a better place.

Naruto hopped out of the shower and dressed into his skinny jeans and plaid shirt. A song was heard from the front door and Naruto's Dad called out that he was getting the door. When he opened the large door a bunch of smiling faces entered his home. "Happy birthday Naruto!" Kushina squealed and took Naruto into a bone crushing hug. When she let go, Minato gave Naruto a study handshake.

"Happy birthday son. We got you a gift." He noted and James produced a large box.

"Happy birthday Naruto. Hey, don't open it yet alright?" He warned and handed it over. Naruto chuckled at the red haired boy and put the present on the table.

"Thanks heaps guys. You really shouldn't have gotten me anything." Naruto sighed and went to the store room and got out all the party decorations. "Alright, lets go crazy." Kushina pulled out the balloons and Minato picked up some twinkle lights.

"I was thinking of a homey party look." Kushina explained her whole idea and everyone follows. Iruka was appointed balloon blower and Naruto was appointed streamer boy. James helped his Mom move furniture to make it more crowd friendly. Minato quickly bounced up on the roof using his telum and got the twinkle lights stuck to the gutters. James got bored quickly and started to watch Naruto.

"What's up James?" Naruto asked as he carefully floated a streamer over some branches.

The red head curled a few strands of hair around his finger in boredom. "I need something to do." He admitted and this caused the blond to laugh. "You know, you and Dad look like each other." James points out.

Naruto nodded slowly. "A lot of people say that. I mean, Sasuke said it when he came over remember." He reminded James of that day when they had a guy day out. When Minato picked up James, Sasuke noticed the uncanny resemblance of James' Dad and Naruto.

"Well, it's true right? You have the same spiky blond hair and, those eyes."

"James, I can control the color of my eyes. You know that." Naruto said in a low, serious voice. James nods and continues to watch as Naruto decorated the trees in different colored streamers.

In one corner Kushina is having trouble to push a table closer to the fence. It's probably where the food was going to be put. "James! Help me!" She shouted and her red haired son races to her side to aid her. They move the table together and go inside to get all the balloons off Iruka. Kushina, Iruka and James all come out with mountains of balloons. "Okay, so, I was thinking of getting something to cover the roof to the fence, then put all these balloons on top." Kushina observed the backyard and saw a piece of green mesh. "This'll work."

"Hold on I'll help you." Iruka gets the mesh and the two adults help each other to get the material attached to the gutter where the twinkle lights were and the other side to the fence. With a lot of effort, they get it done and they put balloons on the top of mesh. This causes there to be shade and a wonderful color design on the grass and tables. The white plates were different colors and the place looked great.

Naruto levitated the last streamer over a tree branch and let it go. He stepped back to look at his design. It looked fine to himself so he went to look from something else to do. He went inside and saw the huge box Minato and Kushina got. He was sneaky about it and opened the box silently. Inside was something he didn't expect to see. "Wow."

Inside the box was a full knife set. There were, many, many different knives, daggers and even a pair of Sai's. Naruto automatically opened up the plastic that contained all of the knives and laid them all out on the table. He knew why they got him these, for self defence. Naruto used his telum and picked up all the knives at once he made it so they surrounded him at all sides. "This, is awesome!" Naruto whispered excitedly and spun the blades around, pretending to take out evil foes. Once he got that out of his system, he put them all back in the box and went back outside.

He noticed that Iruka and Minato were talking about something serious from the look on their faces. A little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt the men, so Naruto snuck around trying to listen in. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Iruka asked.

"The secret's out. Iruka the Verein is after Naruto. Some kids saw Naruto help his friend or something. I got the notice from a workmate. Their coming for him today. You'd better get him packing otherwise... Everything we did all those years ago, would be in vain." Minato murmured and Iruka looked sickly pale. Naruto couldn't believe what Minato had said. It wasn't possible for them to track him because it was never on his record that he was an electra.

Iruka shook his head. "Thats, not possible. We did everything! Everything!" He yelled. Naruto got up from his spot and went inside the house. He might as well pack before he goes. Naruto also wondered what his life would be like if he stayed. He'd probably marry Rita and have a couple of kids. He'd get a good job for sure. But, that was all thrown away because of some measly kid. He packed his bag and took all the money he had saved from work and his key card that held all the money in the bank.

But, his card wouldn't be much help as, the Verein can freeze his account whenever they wanted as, his secret of being an electra is out. He wished he could learn more about his new friend Sasuke, go to the same college as him and enjoy his life. But it was stripped away from him by those evil people in Germany who want to make Naruto's life hell along with the rest of these special people.

More voices was heard from downstairs so Naruto quickened his packing. He put in shoes, shirts, underwear the lot. Then the boy trotted downstairs and quietly puts his duffel bag at the bottom of the stairs. He jumped off the second step and saw Hinata, Tenten and their kids Rita and Tori. "Hey guys." Naruto says and is embraced by Hinata first.

"Happy birthday! I'm so happy you invited us!" She squealed. Rita ran up to the pair and wrapped her arms around her friend and her Mom.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

"Thanks Hinata, Rita." Naruto murmurs and then a knock from the door is heard. The girls loosen their grip. "Everyone's outside, make yourselves at home." Naruto moves to the front door to answer it. When he opened the door he was very surprised to see Sasuke and his brother. "Sasuke!"

"Happy birthday Naruto." Sasuke smiled and leaned in for a hug. Naruto accepts it and can't help but feel vulnerable in Sasuke's hold. They've really hit it off over the month and helped Sasuke when he got his cast off and helped him walk with Itachi. The events rush back to his mind so the thought of leaving Sasuke, on his own, with himself moving from place to place was intolerable.

"Come in, I've got food." He chuckles and lets go of the boy. Sasuke trips a bit when Naruto lets go but they go inside unscathed. They all went outside and saw the parents talking to each other as Rita, James and Tori all talking to one another. The scenery was so ordinary it was sickening to Naruto. In a matter of moments, someone is going to get him and everyone looked all happy. Naruto said he'd get some drinks for people and walked inside. Before he went Sasuke ran up to the blond. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke opened his mouth like a fish. "What's wrong? There isn't anything wrong! What's wrong with you! You've been acting weird since I got here!" Sasuke yelled which made a few heads turn to the pair.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Naruto hissed and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't believe you for a second." Sasuke muttered and followed Naruto. "I mean you were fine a couple of days ago when we went to see the movie. That's the last time I saw you and you were alright!"

"Listen Sasuke, it's none of your business so stick your nose somewhere else." Naruto growled and opened the fridge.

"I want to know! We're friends Naruto! You know me so much more than anyone, and we've been friends for a little over a month!"

"Thats the point Sasuke! A month! That isn't long! I can't trust you with my deepest secrets!" He explained as he took out some drinks.

"I really thought, we'd be stronger than this. I thought, we'd be able to trust each other with our secrets." Sasuke murmured and walked away.

This made Naruto really mad. "And you're not hiding anything either! I'm not stupid Sasuke. I know, there is something you're not telling me. So, why should I explain myself to you! Your such a self centered bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"At least, I don't judge you. And you judge me. All the time. And thats why I never tell you my only secret." He muttered and walked outside where Itachi was. Naruto glared at Sasuke and went back to the fridge. In Naruto's mind, Sasuke was a prick. So, maybe Naruto judges people, he did call Sasuke clumsy and having no common sense. Naruto walked outside with plenty of drinks.

"Help yourselves." Iruka called from his spot next to Minato. Rita and James walk up to the drinks and start up a chat again. Naruto walked up to Tori and they started to talk. Kushina drifted towards the Uchiha brothers.

"Hello boys." She says and they greet her politely. "I couldn't help but, notice your last name, Uchiha right?" She asked and they nodded. "That's lovely because, well there was this girl I used to go to school with in Japan and she married an Uchiha. We used to be friends before I came to America. Maybe you know her?" She asks.

Itachi nodded. "I know practically every Uchiha. You can ask me." He says and Kushina thought back as to what her name was. The girl she used to hang out with after school.

"Her name was... Umm... Dammit, I forgot! Umm... Come on Kushina... Ah! Yes, I remember! She married a man named Fuguka, or something..." She said with a smile. Itachi and Sasuke had twin smirks on their face.

"You mean to say, Fugaku?" Itachi asked and Kushina's eyes widen.

"Yeah! Yeah! Thats his name! So you know him? What about his wife?" She asked and the boys looked at each other.

"Her names Mikoto.-"

"Ah yes! Mikoto-chan! I haven't spoken Japanese in ages. James hates it because he doesn't understand. Minato doesn't remember much of the words since he lived in the Verein when he was 18. So you know Mikoto?" She questioned and the boys laughed.

Sasuke started to feel cramps coming on as the coincidence on the situation. "You're talking about our parents. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. They went back to Japan and left us here with our aunt and uncle." Itachi said after his fit of laughter.

"Oh! Oh my! The chances of that! Well, you boys certainly look like your parents. Sasuke, you look a lot like Mikoto, but Itachi, you have her eyes." Kushina sighed. "So, would you like a drink? Iruka is going to pull out the food soon, so don't drink too much!" The bubbly woman went to where the drinks were and picked up a couple of cokes. She bought them back to the Uchiha's and they took sips from their cans.

Sasuke continued to look at the miserable birthday boy. Naruto looked sadder by the minute. It was time to man up. He wasn't a kid anymore. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and Rita who started a conversation about work. "I met a little boy the other day, his name was Lee and he was really cute." Naruto said and got the correct response from Rita, a happy squeal.

"Naruto! Why didn't you take a picture. Oh and who is this lovely boy?" She asked as she saw Sasuke approach them.

Sasuke put his hand in front of the brown haired girl. "I'm Sasuke." Rita took the hand and shook it gently. "Naruto, can we talk." The blond boy looks at Sasuke and nodded. "Sorry for taking him..."

"Rita." She finishes and nods. Rita walked away and met up with James and Tori. Sasuke walked inside with Naruto and they sat at the table.

"Okay, talk." Naruto grounds out and Sasuke plays with a piece of black hair.

"I know, you're keeping secrets, and so am I, so in a way, we should just earn each others trust and once we're ready we can tell each other okay?" He made sure Naruto knew completely that he just wants a truce. No more fighting, just peace and quiet and then when the time comes, a heart to heart.

Naruto nodded thinking about the rules. Tell secret when ready. Sounded straight forward. "That's fine." He agrees and then a knock is heard from the door. Naruto goes to answer the door, hoping it was another guest. Maybe the friend from work, Shino.

The boys head straight to the door. Naruto swung it open and a tall man in a black suit stood in his doorway. The 18 year old boys gasped but the smartly dressed man reached out to take Naruto. The blond pushed Sasuke back and slammed the door close quickly.

"Naruto! Naruto what's going on!" Sasuke yelled, not really knowing what to do in these kind of situations.

"Relax, relax! I need to go, listen to me Sasuke, hide. Try not to get yourself hurt and try not to get captured. I don't want you to die. They know you're the last person I talked to so they'll try get you straight away. Sasuke, relax!" Naruto yelled as the raven haired boy shook like a leaf.

"I-I can't relax! Let me come with you! I will die! Knowing me, I'll die! Protect me! They won't be able to touch everyone else because-! Naruto!" He yelled as Naruto let go of Sasuke and went to get his duffel bag. His head cleared a bit and went over to Kushina's present and took out 3 knives and put them in the bag. "Naruto let me go with you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Stay here! Hide and don't get caught!" Naruto yelled and took a deep breath before he opened the wooden door. But, no one was there. The man in the black suit wasn't anywhere to be found.

Sasuke quickly got up and followed Naruto outside. "I'm coming! I'm not risking my life just because you want to go solo!"

"Don't you get it Sasuke! You'll be in danger any which way!" Naruto explained as he got into his car. Sasuke opened the passenger door and got inside Naruto's car.

"I'll be in less danger with you. You'll protect me, right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto groaned. He sat and waited for Sasuke to move. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I'm taking yo-"

"Go! Go! Naruto move the car! Go!" Sasuke suddenly started to yell. Naruto looked out his window to see the suited man glaring at Naruto with bright blue eyes as he flew towards the car. Naruto quickly got the car moving and zoomed out of the street. His automatic decision was to get out of the state and thats where he went. He jumped onto the highway and there was total silence. The boys just sat, not really understanding what they're getting themselves into.

Naruto just kept his eyes on the road and continued to drive. "So, I'm guessing you know what you signed up for Sasuke."

"Of course."


End file.
